A Life of a Sygin
by Tabi 'Chi' Moon
Summary: This story will be about a girl's life as a Sygin.   Warning: this fanfic is not for people who know the plot and the characters very well.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Finding Her

Piccolo picked up his water bottle and took a drink. The sun was hot and intense training was not helping that. Sweat rippled down his Green and pink skin as he saw something crash down to earth. He flew over to see what it was, and saw a round ship. He got a little closer and saw that there was some one in it. He opened it and saw a baby girl inside asleep. There was a note crumpled in her tiny hand so he gently plucked it out of her hand and found that it was addressed to him. It read;

Piccolo,

This sygin girl landed on New Namik and we can't take care of her. I'm sending her to you because I heard that you trained another sygin. I believe his name was Gohan. Any way, this child was sent here from another planet but not from planet Vegeta but that is unimportant because that planet as well is destroyed. That is way she came here, but I think she was supposed to go to planet earth where you reside. Do with her what you will but make sure she lives.

Sincerely,

Nail

Piccolo looked down at the little blond monkey and smirked. He picked a hell of a time to become a good guy, he thought to himself. He bent down and picked her up as she kept sleeping. He was unsure what to do with her but she couldn't stay with him. Not right now any way she was too young to fend for herself. He walked over to a shady spot under the nearest tree. How could they have known where he was at the time she arrived? That was surely unexplainable. He shrugged then sat down as the little sygin opened her purple eyes.

"I think your name will be Tabi." Piccolo said to her. He looked down at her; she was small enough to fit in both of his hands. He stood up again, deciding to take her to Goku; he would know what to do with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Happy Birthday Surprise

Tabi, now 11 years old had her feet in the water as she sat outside of Kami house. Her long wavy light brown hair danced as the wind blew. She heard foot steps behind her so she looked up to see a 16 year old Gohan smiling down at her. She smiled back as he sat down next to her. He slipped off his shoes and socks then just like her put his feet into the water. He leaned back onto his hands and looked into the light blue sky.

"So, do you come here often?" he asked, making Tabi's smile widen.

"Yeah." She replied. "What's up?"

"Well, Mom wanted you." He stated. "She was saying something about a dress."

"Oh okay, see you in a little bit." Tabi said as she got to her feet.

She walked along the shore as sand stuck to her wet feet, toward the front door, then entered Kami house as the smell of dinner leaked into her small nose. She walked into the kitchen to see Chi-Chi cooking. Chi-Chi looked up and smiled, as she walked up to her. There were several pots and pans on the stove, all with delicious food in them.

"You wanted me?" She asked.

"Yeah, your birthday gift came today… It's in the living room waiting for you." Chi-Chi stated as Tabi left the room.

She entered the living room and saw a tall Green Man with two antennae on his head. Tabi walked up to him slowly as he frowned down on her with his arms folded.

"So, happy birthday," Said the Namik.

"Thanks…. Who are you? Why do I recognize you?" Tabi asked now circling him.

"Well," his deep voice consumed her, "I'm Piccolo. I've come to take you training with me if you like."

"Oh, so you're Piccolo!" Said Tabi as realization struck her. "Gohan has told me all about you. Of course he neglected to tell me that you were nice… In fact he said you were rough on him."

"Well, he was a boy. And you are my adopted daughter." He replied

"Okay but why are you here now? AND, why were you not here when I was younger?

"Because, Chi-Chi wouldn't let me, I did leave you in her care." He said.

"Oh, you know, Uncle Goku said that you're a Yoshi." Tabi Said as She smiled up at him as he blushed slightly. "What is a Yoshi anyway?"

"Well, There are these things people like to call 'video games' and one of them is called super Mario 64 and on that game Mario gets a green dinosaur that he names Yoshi or something like that I don't know exactly… It's not like I've played the game or anything." Piccolo explained.

"Oh, well I guess that makes since." Tabi said.

"But it makes since, he's green and he came from an egg, just like a Yoshi." Goku said as he walked into the living room.

"So are you going to come train with me? Or what?" Piccolo folded his legs making him float in the air.

"I don't know." Tabi said slowly.

"It won't be a walk in the park." Gohan said as he sat down on the couch.

"Well, she can decide over her birthday dinner." Chi-chi said as she came in to announce that dinner was ready. Every one piled out of the living room into the front yard where Chi-chi had already set out the food. Tabi, Goku and Gohan ran up to the tables and began to shovel mountains of different types of Tabi's favorite foods in their mouths.

Chi-chi sat down next to Tabi and ate two plates of food and excused herself from the table as Piccolo sat floating under a nearby tree as he watched in disgust as they eat more and more. All the while Piccolo drank from his personal water bottle.

By the time the sygins were done with their meal the picnic tables were piled high with mountains upon mountains of dishes. Tabi leaned back in her chair and rubbed her belly as she sighed of stuffed happiness while she chanted, "Full, full, full."

Piccolo sighed as he shook his head. Gohan stood up and started to clear the table as Goku sucked down the last of his noodles. Piccolo looked down at his adopted daughter and smiled as she toppled over her chair onto the ground and started to laugh.

"So Piccolo, when will training start?" Tabi asked.

"Well, if we leave today then we will start training as soon as possible." Piccolo replied.

"And if we stay here for a little while?" Tabi asked as she stood up and started to collect the dishes.

"Then we will still start as soon as possible." Piccolo's deep voice consumed her once again.

"Okay, so I was thinking we could stay here for a couple more days." Tabi said, "Because I want to get to know you more before we go off together, you know?" Tabi tipped her head to the side as a cute smile emerged on her lips.

"Fine." Piccolo said as he too collected dirty dishes. They walked inside to Goku, Gohan and Chi-chi as they all cleaned the dishes.

"So what's going on?" Chi-chi asked as she saw Tabi and Piccolo enter the kitchen.

"Well, I think Piccolo and I are staying here for a couple of days." Tabi replied as she handed Chi-chi the dishes she held.

"Okay, Piccolo Kami house has a spare room. You can stay in it, if you like." Chi-chi suggested.

"Fine, where is it?"

"Its next to my room, follow me." Tabi grabbed Piccolo's huge wrist with both hands and dragged him off toward their rooms as he looked back at the others in goodbye.

Two months later, Tabi hugged Chi-chi and Gohan as she and Piccolo get really to go training.

"Tabi you be safe and do you home work. I packed your Physics in your back pack. And I put in a book," Chi-chi said as they stopped hugging.

"He won't go easy on you. Just make sure to get something to eat when you're hungry." Gohan said as they hugged.

" Bye Gohan." Tabi said " I'll be back soon." They stopped hugging.

"Okay are you ready to get going then?"

"Yeah," Tabi replied "But Piccolo, I can't fly I've never tried."

"I'll carry you then." Piccolo picked Tabi up in his arms and took off as Chi-chi Gohan and every one else waved and said there last good-byes.


End file.
